f3icelandfandomcom-20200215-history
BETA - Bugs
Report bugs Here under this format: Crashes the game I decided to play that reykjavik Iceland mod witch uses the GTS function = Spoiler Warning = ***Start Spoiler*** When you first reaches the mainland you need to go to some building for the Main Quest to get there you need to access the sewers. when you get out of the sewers you end up in a town or something. ***End spoiler*** = Spoiler Warning = At that point my game crashes leaving me this error (after about 20 seconds) (Tried to translate it to english) " Fallout3.Exe application error The instruction on 0x0045c7d6 refers to memory on 0x000004c. The Read - or write operation ("read") on the memory has failed Click Ok to close the program Click on cancel to track errors in the program " I play alot of other games and i do not know if my memory is broken or something... I do not know if GTS is causing this or the mod it self When i go back in the tunnel the game continues it only happens when i leave it and after 20 seconds its boom Can't Get To Iceland I reached the St. Anger Harbor but the guy has a red box with a ! and he says hell be on the but in a bit but he doesnt come on. Lokks awesome, wish i could play it though. Gecko's and Floaters The Gecko's and Floaters dont move. They just stand there in on place doing nothing and everytime i try to attack them my game freezes and then becomes none respnsive. I did everything in the Troubleshooting and they still dont move. if necessary G I love this mod it is amazing a lot of though and hard work has gone into this well done .The Gecko's and Floaters dont move. They just stand there in on place doing nothing and everytime i try to attack them my game freezes and then becomes none respnsive. I did everything in the Troubleshooting and they still dont move.Also this is the onyl mod i am running so it isnt conflicting with anything else. Also I am running the non GTS version. if necessary Game refuses to load Reykjavik-Worldsapace It seems that the game is unable to load the Reykjavik-Worldspace. When i talk to Clif in St. Anger Harbor he says i should go to the Ship and he would follow soon. But he doesn't. When activating the ship nothing happens. I have taken a look on the ship-script in the GECK and tried "player.moveto AlexanderTestMarker" in the console, but it says that the objectID cannot be found. Replaycing the Ref-ID with the ObjectID of the Marker (in Hex) also ends with that message. Fast Traveling to the Map-Marker via GTS and activating the boat doesn't teleport me to the door-marker in Reykjavik but opens the dialog you get when you activate the speed-boat in the U.S.S.A. Harbor of GTS. "player.coc ObjectID of Wilderness (-2,4)" doesn't work to. The game seems to load something but nothing happens, without any error-message in the console. I have Iceland 06b with Patch 072b for GTS and GTS 3.0 with Update 3.0.5, Updated BSA, Soundtrack and some Compatibillity Patches. My Fallout version is 1.6 German. The load-order is ok. Fallout Crashes when close to the destroyed Downtown Buildings I have a lot of mods on, when I get close to the destroyed buildings (Not the houses) I suddenly crash. 'Fallout 3 has stopped working' if necessary Description of the bug Description of the bug if necessary Description of the bug Description of the bug if necessary Description of the bug Description of the bug if necessary